1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to an improved anti-splash device for a commode and a method to suppress splash and the accompanying noise.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives of the Invention
Various attempts in the past have been made to prohibit or reduce noise and splash associated with the deposit of body wastes in toliets with varying degrees or practicality and success. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,710 demonstrates the application of foam to the commode water such as by using a small-bubbled, short-lived foam.
Others have attempted to use screens or baffles such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,041 or the Carr Urinal as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 45,315 using flowing water.
Even with the use of foaming agents, foams, splash plates and the like a practical solution to the splash and accompanying noise has not been satisfactorily determined and it is one goal of the present invention to provide a commode anti-splash device and method which will be both economical in cost and practical in application.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an anti-splash device which will greatly reduce the splash and accompanying noise as human waste is deposited in commodes by creating a turbulence in the bowl water during use.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an anti-splash device which can be retrofitted to existing commodes.
Other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description of the invention is set forth below.